


A Sweet Pea Fic-Mas Prompt List

by Wind_Writes



Series: A Sweet Pea Fic-mas [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Writes/pseuds/Wind_Writes
Summary: It’s officially holiday fic writing time! I couldn’t find many lists that fit my taste so I made my own.These are all one shots that focus around the Serpents with a reader x Sweet Pea romance of some sort. They will all probably loosely tie together but will be stand alone reads.I plan on posting starting December 1 and ending New Years Eve. A fun light hearted challenge for myself while I binge my way through stupid hallmark movies and sing off tune to all the Christmas music classics.Feel free to use the list for your own fun!





	A Sweet Pea Fic-Mas Prompt List

**Day 1:** Christmas Decorations  
**Day 2:** Snowball Fight  
**Day 3:** Christmas Music  
**Day 4:** Christmas Shopping  
**Day 5:** Ugly Sweater Party  
**Day 6:** Picking Out a Christmas Tree  
**Day 7:** Ice Skating  
**Day 8:** Christmas Movies  
**Day 9:** Christmas Cookies  
**Day 10:** Christmas Day  
**Day 11:** Night by the Fire  
**Day 12:** New Years Eve

**Author's Note:**

> All works are cross posted on Tumblr as well under WorriestotheWind.


End file.
